


Say yes

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, I can't write a fighting scene for shit but I sure as hell tried, I put in Alpine too because I'm pretty sure Marvel won't give her to me, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: A mission, an incredibly fancy restaurant and Sam's crush on Bucky, what can possibly go wrong?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Say yes

«Are you serious?» Sam asks, staring a Sharon from behind the file she gave him.

She just shrugs, «Why not? I mean, weren't you asking for a new mission just two days ago?»

It's true. Since Steve's funeral, Sam ached for something to get his mind off of things, both he and Bucky, but what for Bucky is woodworking (their cabin is full of little knickknacks the sergeant made), for Sam is the incessant asking Sharon for some small mission that didn't need an entire platoon of agents to be solved.

«We have to tail this guy» Sam says slowly.

«Yes»

«At a restaurant»

«I know»

«The kind of restaurant people go to _propose_ »

Sharon smirks, «I know that too» 

«So what, should we pretend to be on a date so we can better keep an eye on him?»

Sharon tilts her head, «Not what I had in mind, but if you wanna play couple who am I to stop you?» at Sam's glare she sighs, turning serious, «Look, I just thought you were the best guys for this job, and we're already low on agents as it is, what with half of them back on training after five years of being disappeared, and who knows who we can trust _still_ , because this Giannini guy is in business with _Hydra_ , or will be, we have to be careful» 

«Ok, fine» Sam says at last, «I'll talk to Bucky, I'll let you know how it goes» 

Sharon pats his hand where it's resting on the table between them, «That's all I ask»

\---

It's twenty minutes later that Bucky comes back from the shed where he's been working on a new thing (a small cabinet this time), Alpine trailing after him, as usual.

«Look who's back» Sam says from the couch, eyes not leaving the computer screen in front of him. He takes the file Sharon left from the coffee table and shows it to Bucky, «We got a mission»

Bucky takes it and sits down next to Sam. Alpine purrs at their feet. Their thighs almost touch. 

«What's the deal?» Bucky asks, his eyes skimming the report.

«Tech mogul is gonna meet an Hydra agent for business, we gotta keep an eye on them, see what it is about, engage if we have to»

Bucky nods, biting his upper lip, as he's taking everything in. When he's finished, he looks up at Sam, «They're meeting at The Ritz»

«I read that»

«That's a pretty fancy place» Bucky elaborates, raising one eyebrow.

«And I know that»

«So what's our plan?»

«Well» Sam clears his throat, «wanna go out on a date?»

He meant it as a joke, but there's no denying the fact that his heart is hammering, waiting for Bucky's response, turning into the fluttering of the wings of million of butterflies when said response is a roll of eyes and a playful shove, followed by, «Let me take a shower first» as Bucky's mouth lifts up at the corners.

Alpine climbs on the couch, laying on the spot Bucky just left vacant, and Sam runs one hand through her soft fur. He wills his heart to stop beating so fast.

\---

Sam is staring down at the shield in his hands when Bucky comes out of his room dressed in dark jeans and leather jacket. His head is a never ending song of _can I do it?_ and _this is huge_ and _am I the right guy for it?_

Bucky comes up behind him, «I've known Steve my whole life» he says, «and he never took important decisions lightly» when Sam doesn't say anything, Bucky moves in front of him, «You're a good man, Sam, the best even, and my best friend was Captain fucking America»

This makes Sam laugh, «Thanks Buck, it's just...»

«Huge, I know» Bucky nods, «Steve was a legend and Captain America is a legacy, but if there's someone who can pull it off, that's you»

«Yeah» Sam murmurs. He wants to kiss him. Bucky squeezes his shoulder and walks over to the hidden wall where they keep their guns.

«So, you gonna bring it?» he asks casually, «Because if not, you know that thing is Alpine's favorite nap spot»

«Well, we don't want to deprive her of it now, would we» he catches Bucky looking at him, and clears his throat, «you got your guns?»

«Yeah» the other says, putting said guns in the jacket's inside pockets, «you got your wings?»

«Yeah» Sam returns, «you wanna fly or drive?»

\---

They take Bucky's bike in the end, Sam's wings safely strapped to it. It's not a long drive, and when they arrive at their destination, the sun is setting, painting the white bricks of the building of an orange light. Bucky parks the bike between two tall buildings and kills the engine, just in time to see a man get out of a cab and walk into the restaurant.

Sam is about to open the glass double doors, when Bucky stops him.

«Wait, what's our plan here? Our cover?»

Sam shrugs, «We... Wing it?» 

«We... Sam!» Bucky groans, following Sam inside the restaurant. He doesn't have time to say anything because the hostess greets them and Sam is already asking for a table for two.

«Oh, I'm sorry but we're all booked for today» she says with an apologetic smile.

«Are you sure we can't fit anywhere?» Sam asks and the hostess shakes her head.

«I'm sorry» she repeats.

«That's too bad» Bucky says, slipping his hand into Sam's, «we just got engaged and I didn't know if he was gonna say yes, so I didn't think to make a reservation and this is where we had our first date»

Sam distantly hears the hostess saying how sweet that is and what a cute couple they are, because his focus is on the warmth of Bucky's hand in his, even through the black glove he's wearing, fingers interlocked, like this is something they've always done, not just a play-pretend to get in and monitor a nazi organization that's supposed to be dead for decades. He watches as the hostess walks away, her blonde ponytail swinging with her every step.

«Hey» Bucky tugs at his hand, a worried expression on his face, «you ok?»

«Yeah, I'm...» Sam shakes his head. He fixes his friend with a look, «Brooklyn nine-nine? Seriously?»

«I didn't see you pitch any ideas» Bucky bites back, but there's no heat behind it. «Come on, Dora, our table is ready»

They're still holding hands as they cross the restaurant to their table.

\---

They sit at one of the tables near a big wall of mirrors, giving both of them the perfect chance to keep an eye on their targets, sitting two tables over. The Hydra agent, a bald man dressed in a sharp, dark blue suit, gives them his back. This way, Sam thinks, they can see better what it is that they're trading.

It's not long after their waiter brought their drinks that Giannini puts a small case on the table in front of the Hydra agent, who opens it and peers inside. 

«Buck» Sam calls.

Bucky's eyes are trained to the mirror behind Sam's back as he says, «I see that»

«What do you think it is?»

Bucky squints his eyes, «I don't know... Looks like one of those card... things... of the computer?»

Sam bites his lip to stop his grin. He finds it incredibly endearing how Bucky is still somewhat ignorant on the whole modern technology thing. Sure, he can use a smartphone, or a computer, or a tablet, even, but when it comes to basic parts and components, he's still completely useless. Sam arches up one eyebrow, «A chip?»

«That thing's as big as a playing card, Sam»

Sam is about to clap back when Giannini and his contact stand up, so instead he says, «They're moving»

«Looks like our date needs a change of scenery» Bucky says cheekily before subtly following the two men out of the restaurant. Sam throws a couple of bills on the table and goes after him, trying to ignore Bucky's comment.

Outside, the sergeant is already straddling the bike as he tosses the backpack to Sam, «They're headed north, big black van, easy to spot from above»

Sam smirks, fastening the wings on his back, «So like Springfield»

«Exactly like Springfield» Bucky smirks back. 

\---

There's something about flying that's so liberating, even when following bad guys. Even now, keeping an eye on the black van, going a little too fast for a main street, Sam feels in his element.

As the van takes a turn, Bucky's voice comes through the comms, «Where do you think they're going?»

Sam squints at the horizon, «Seems like they're heading to the docks»

«Please tell me there isn't an abandoned warehouse somewhere up there» Bucky sighs, making Sam chuckle.

«Ok, I won't tell you»

Sam can hear Bucky shaking his head as he says, «If Hydra is anything, it sure as hell is a fucking cliché»

\---

They stand on the roof of the warehouse, peering inside from one of the big windows on the ceiling, mindful of not being seen by the men below. There are two other men with Giannini and Mr Clean, who look like this is their first assignment that's not behind a desk, for how they're looking at the entrances, all swiftly eyes and jerky movements.

«Four against two» Bucky muses, «think we can take them?»

«Piece of cake» Sam extends one arm for Bucky to take, «ready?»

Bucky smirks as he takes it, «It's showtime»

There's not much of a fight, once breaking the glass, because fresh-off-the-office fall down after a couple of punches that taste like vibranium and an aerial kick, while Giannini runs away, so all that is left is Mr Clean who, _holy shit_ , has an assault rifle, that's equipped with the chip Giannini gave him at the restaurant, and oh boy, it shoots a blue-green beam that lights up the whole place.

«Why didn't you bring the damn shield?» Bucky yells from their hiding spot behind a pillar.

«Not doing this right now, Buck!» Sam yells back, «Think that thing will run out eventually?»

Bucky checks the bullets in his guns, «I hope so» 

Sam peeks behind the pillar just to see Mr Clean tinker with his weapon and then tossing it aside, apparently growing impatient with it. He takes out two guns.

«Well, good news is that thing needs to be recharged, bad news is backup is still ten minutes away»

Bucky cocks his guns, «Easy enough» he comments, «let's do this»

Sounds of metal on metal echo in the empty warehouse as the bullets collide now on Sam's wings, now on Bucky's vibranium arm. Mr Clean doesn't back up, not even when Bucky answers with his own fire, not even when he's out of bullets. He's stubborn, and he only confirms it by charging them, but Sam flies away the last second, making the Hydra agent stumble. Bucky takes the opportunity to kick him in the stomach, making him fall on his back on the ground. Just then, the doors of the warehouse fly open and Sharon walks in, followed by agents in full gear. They grab the two agents who are just now gaining consciousness and Mr Clean, while another man carefully takes the modified rifle and puts it in a reinforced steel case.

«Good job, you two» Sharon smiles, putting her gun away.

«Giannini escaped» Sam says, almost apologetic.

«Dont worry, we got two agents waiting for him» she assures, then pats them both on the shoulder, «You can go home now, we'll handle the rest»

\---

When they get home, Alpine raises her head, disinterested, from the couch where she's laying on. Bucky scratches her behind her ear on his way to the kitchen, where he grabs a couple of beers from the fridge, and passes one to Sam, «You know, as first dates go, that wasn't so bad» he comments, tone light and teasing, «would prefer something calmer next time, though»

«I'll take you to the movies in the future, then» Sam says, opting to tease back instead of wondering how that would actually be, to go on an actual date, a nice restaurant maybe, or the arcade, or anything else that won't end up in a gunfight with crazy criminals with world domination tendencies.

«But nothing in black and white, I'm already as old as it is, I don't need a reminder» Bucky says so seriously that Sam has to take a double take. Is he...?

«You're fucking with me»

Bucky stares at him, «I definitely am not» he says deadpan, his eyes searching, then he squints, «Did they give you a bird-brain too along with the wings?»

Sam rolls his eyes, «You're an asshole, Barnes»

«And you're an idiot, Wilson» Bucky laughs.

When Sam looks back at him, he finds Bucky closer than he expected. So close, in fact, that he can see the green flecks in his blue eyes, and if he moves just so, they'd be kissing, but for five, long seconds, nothing happens, until Bucky decides for him and kisses Sam. It's just a press of lips, nothing too invasive, but it's enough to make Sam's stomach flutter.

«So what about Ginger Rogers?» Sam says intelligently when they part, «I've heard she was quite a hit during the war»

«I hate you» Bucky sighs, but doesn't fight it when Sam drags him in for another kiss.


End file.
